casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian
"Death and Life, defence and offence, caution and reckless abandon. Two sides of the same demonic coin." - Sebastian on the topic of Deathbringer and Lifedrinker. Sebastian is the ex-demon king of whatever universe he originated from. Currently, he works as an occasional butler/engineer for the Virtcast and Sleeping Knights. While he was a Demon King he used a set of armour referred to as the 'Deathbringer' Armour Set and wielded a sword called 'Lifedrinker' these artifacts were forged from the souls of two of his most vicious demon generals. Over a millennium of being left alone in the vast reaches of space, the two objects were driven to the point of insanity, now they are mere shells of who they used to be, fueled only by hatred and their lust for power. Deathbringer has been found and stopped (temporarily) but Lifedrinker is still out there somewhere and Sebastian is doing everything in his power to find it, before its too late. I can't believe this was never written down on this page before now, but currently, Sebastian is a pacifist. Sebastian's Theme is I'll be Good by James Young Servants Sebastian has had quite a few people/demons/droids working for him over the course of Sister Whateverthefuck so I decided to list them here. Sebastian's Droids (Sebastian is usually accompanied by a bunch of droids, the specific model was never really determined and is probably different every time you see him). Not Confirmed Canon The Cat (There was a strange Cat that kept following the Virtcast around and it actually worked for Sebastian, the Cat itself was a type of demon shapeshifter that could transmit its thoughts to Sebastian so that he could keep an eye on what was happening even when he was away). Unlikely to be Canon The Two Bodied Demon (There was a demon that existed in two bodies at once, it disguised as two clone or storm troopers, can't remember which, and it was never mentioned again after that scene). Powers List (Can't be bothered determining all his powers so I'm just gonna list some here). Demon Lord Physiology * Demonic Force Manipulation ** Demon Manipulation *** Demon Creation/Summoning ** Demonic Magic *** Dark Arts *** Underworld Beast Manipulation * Demon Physiology ** Dark Element Manipulation ** Hell-Fire Manipulation ** Supernatural Condition ** Wing Manifestation Telekinesis (Advanced Level) * Binding: To keep object/being from moving. * Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Orbital Field: To make objects and possibly energy orbit around the user. * Telekinetic Choking: To choke or strangle others without physical contact. * Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Telekinetic Maneuver: To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. * Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. * Telekinetic Speed: To augment the user's physical speed, e.g. outrunning a speeding vehicle. * Telekinetic Strength: To augment the user's physical strength, e.g. punching through a steel wall. * Elemental Manipulation: Alternate the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level. * Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. * Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. ** Motion Manipulation: Guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. ** Property Manipulation: Change the physical and chemical properties. ** Self-Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate self at molecular level. ** Transmutation: Ability of changing molecules turning anything into most anything else. * Motor-Skill Manipulation: To manipulate the movement of others. ** Self-Manipulative Puppetry: To manipulate the movement of self. * Object Manipulation: To alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. ** Animation: Give motion to motionless items by focusing your mind power through it. ** Intuitive Aptitude: To learn how an object works by taking it apart and putting it back together. * Psionic Healing: To heal others with one's own telekinetic powers. * Spatial Sense: To "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. * Telekinetic Attacks: To release/use telekinesis to various attacks. * Telekinetic Aura: Possess powerful telekinetic extensions field from oneself. * Telekinetic Combat: to use telekinesis in physical combat * Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. * Telekinetic Constructs: To create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy. * Telekinetic Destruction: To make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. * Telekinetic Flight: To use telekinesis to fly. * Telekinetic Pressure: To use telekinesis to damage area. * Telekinetic Surgery: To conduct complex surgery through telekinetic means. * Telekinetic Teleportation: Use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others. * Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. * Unarmed Weapon Wielding: Use weapons without touching them. * Vibration Emission: To emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. * Wound Inducement: To use telekinesis to cause physical wounds on others. Unfettered Body * Contaminant Immunity * Immortality * Invulnerability * Physical Force Immunity Psychic Immunity * Perfect Psychic Shield ** Perfect Control Immunity ** Perfect Empathic Shield ** Perfect Knowledge Anchoring ** Perfect Mind Anchoring ** Perfect Psychic Shadow * Complete Immunity to Mental/Telepathic/Empathic Mimicry. Magic Negation * Counteraction of ley lines. * Destruction of magical constructs. * Harm, disempowerment and/or destruction of magical creatures and (sometimes) magical spirits. * Negation of magic powers. * Neutralization of magic items. * Often has no effect on one's own magic, unless desired. * Teleportation Negation by negating teleportation spells. Appearances * Sister Holidays ** Sister Holidays Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith (First Appearance) ** Sister Holidays Episode IV: A New Era ** Sister Holidays Episode V: The Canon Strikes Back ** Sister Holidays Episode VI: Return Of The Virtcast * Sister Knights ** Sister Knights Episode VII: The Knights Awaken (Mentioned Only) ** Sister Knights Episode VIII: The Last Haven ** Sister Knights Episode IX: The Rise Of The Sleeping Knights ** Sister Knights Episode X: Into The Unknown (Mentioned Only) Category:Character Category:SH Category:OP Category:Days SH